


Twice as Much Fun

by WordsDontMeanShit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: Arya and Gendry elope the same day that Arya proposes, wanting to be married already. Their honeymoon with loads of crazy, fun, and unprotected sex leads to the conception of their twin boys, who are both mini Gendrys with their raven black hair. The boys almost identical except for their eyes. Davos has Gendry’s deep blue eyes while Eddard has Arya’s stormy gray eyes. Despite being married for 2 years, Catelyn insists that her youngest daughter deserves a proper wedding that Arya reluctantly agrees to after seeing all 3 of her men rocking suits.





	Twice as Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos to my soulmate fic, Behind You. I'm a little behind on responding to my comments, but I promise to get to them! I felt inspired and wrote this fic. It was supposed to be a fluffy one-shot of Arya and Gendry's wedding and their adorable babies (twin boys) wearing suits and somehow it turned into a 5 part fic starting with a proposal and ending with Arya and Gendry getting married twice. I hope you enjoy this fluffy fic. :)

The sun shone through the blinds directly into the little apartment that Arya and Gendry shared in the Riverlands waking Arya up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, smiling at the sight of her handsome boyfriend sleeping next to her with his strong arms loosely wrapped around her naked body. She admired his bare chest and 6-pack before noticing the scowl on his face. She chucked that he was scowling while he slept soundly. She moved his gorgeous raven black hair out of his closed eyes, deciding that his hair was getting too long and he desperately needed a haircut. Though she loved his shaggy hair especially running her fingers through it. Gently playing with Gendry’s hair woke him up. Her heart soared when he gave her a sleepy boyish grin. He had an extremely beautiful smile that he tended to hide behind a scowl. She considered herself lucky to be able to see his grin more than anyone else.

“Morning,” he mumbled eyeing her naked body before pulling her closer to him, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her, spooning her from behind. He kissed the top of her head before he began to nod off again. Arya smiled to herself that Gendry’s first instinct after waking up momentarily was to pull her into closer to him. Her boyfriend was truly adorable.

Arya decided to let Gendry sleep while she prepared them breakfast. She attempted to untangle herself from Gendry’s embrace. His grasp on her tighten the more she tried to wiggle free. 

“Stay with me,” Gendry mumbled into her hair. Arya turned her body to face him and cupped his face. Gendry gazed at her with his beautiful blue before lightly kissing the top of her nose.

“I’m just gonna make us some breakfast.”

“Breakfast sounds delightful, but I would rather have you keep me warm in bed.”

Arya gave Gendry a soft peck on the lips, beaming at his words. “There is no place that I would rather be than in your strong arms in our bed.” Gendry grinned at her before leaning in for a more passionate kiss.

Arya meant every word. She loved Gendry. He was her person. There was no one else she wanted by her side besides the man currently embracing her. She would gladly wake up in his arms for the rest of her life.

Arya pulled away from their kiss to gaze into Gendry’s warm eyes.

“Marry me?” She suddenly asked with an easy smile on her face.

“Absolutely,” Gendry responded, pulling her into a kiss. He guided Arya onto her back, kissing every inch of her before softly whispering, “I think I’m dreaming.”

“What makes you think that?” she giggled.

“The woman of my dreams just proposed to me. There is no way that this is real.”

“You’re so corny,” she laughed, sitting up. “You are stuck with me, you already said yes, fiancé.”

“I like the sound of that, fiancé.” Gendry beamed.

“How about I make us some breakfast in bed. That is the appropriate way to celebrate our engagement.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Gendry stated, pushing her on her back once more. Again, he kissed every inch of her until his face landed between her legs.

*****

Gendry finally left their room to retrieve a proper breakfast for his future wife. He returned with a simple spread of strawberries, toast with butter, and champagne that he had been saving for their anniversary in a few weeks. Gendry smiled seeing Arya sitting on their bed, only covered by a thin sheet. He placed their breakfast in front of her, watching her as she ate the toast and strawberries happily. He popped open the champagned and poured it into two glasses to toast the change in their relationship status.

“I wish that I had a ring for you,” Gendry stated after they finished eating.

“I don’t need one, you’re all I need,” she declared. “Plus, the person that proposes should provide the ring.”

“In that case, I take back my ‘absolutely’. If you want to marry me, you better put a ring on this finger,” Gendry quipped, pointing at his ringless fingers.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” She laughed and kissed his check before getting up, throwing on one of his shirts and running out of the room.

Gendry watched Arya leave with a confused expression on his face. He chuckled to himself, waiting for his fiancé to return. He really enjoyed their new titles. He couldn’t wait to call her his wife.

Arya returned with a sly smile on her face with her hands behind her back.

“What are you up to?”

“Oh nothing, boyfriend.”

“Fiancé,” Gendry corrected. 

“You took back your ‘yes.’”

“I didn’t mean it.” He pouted at her teasing smile.

Arya continued to smirk before getting down on one knee in front of him. She opened a Cherry Ring Pop and held the red lollipop in front of him with a surprising innocent smile. “Gendry…” she paused as she grabbed his hand before continuing with her second proposal of the day. “You are my person. I can’t imagine my life without your bull-like stubbornness. Will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me.”

“When you put it that way, how could I possible say no. Yes! A thousand times yes!” Gendry answered playfully.

Arya beamed, placing the Ring Pop on his finger. Gendry pretended to admire the ring while Arya jumped into his lap, straddling him. She kissed softly.

“I wish we were married already. I want to call the most beautiful, fierce woman that I know, my wife already.” He whispered once she pulled away.

Arya grinned, her grey eyes shining, “We can be. Let’s get married right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me immensely happy! :)


End file.
